


Why Am I Mom?

by Towaneko



Series: Stuckony Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aged Bucky, De-aged Steve, M/M, Science, Tony is Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: Anonymous asked:Deaged Steve and Bucky latching on to Tony?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the comics in which the Avengers call Tony ‘Mom’
> 
> Part Two - Anonymous said:  
> Do you think you can continue that prompt where Steve and Bucky get deaged and call Tony "mom"

“Sir, Dr Banner is requesting your immediate assistance in the bio-lab. It concerns Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes.”

Tony was already up and running when FRIDAY had announced Bruce needed help, his speed practically doubled when he heard his lovers were concerned. 

“BRUCE! What happened?! How can I-” Tony trailed off when he spotted Bruce on the ground in front of his desk trying to get something out from underneath it. 

“Brucie bear, what are you doing?”

Bruce looked up, his hair was in complete disarray, his glasses askew with some remains of ash dusting the lens. “I’m sorry, Tony. It was a mistake. The liquid overheated, Steve and Bucky were too close and— well take a look.”

Bruce moved away from the desk giving Tony a clear view of two small children huddled underneath. For a moment he wondered how kids, no older than five had managed to make it into Bruce’s lab. Until he spotted those bright baby blue eyes, glancing at the other kid he noticed the metal arm.

“Please, tell me I am coming to the wrong conclusion.”

Bruce shook his head. “Their memories seem to be muddled. I can’t get them out from underneath the desk.” 

Tony sighed, resigned to the fact that his super soldier lovers were now currently five years old. “Let’s see if we can at least get them out from under the desk.”

He had only moved a couple of steps, enough so that he was completely visible from under the desk when he was tackled by the two small children.

“MOM!” 

As soon as there wasn’t two small impressionable children around, Tony was going to kill Bruce. Hulk be damned. 

 

~~~~~Part Two~~~~~~

 

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES! You put down that nerf gun right now and come sit down for lunch!” 

Tony was at his wits end. Three days had passed since the incident in the lab and his two boyfriends were still nowhere near back to their original age or size. 

He sighed and leaned over to put his head down on the kitchen counter. Tony wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. 

Steve and Bucky refused to let anyone else near them. If any of the other Avengers even tried to interact with them, they would scream bloody murder before running to hide in a different room. 

After the fourth time it happened in which ended with Tony having to take the hinges off the door to his bedroom in order to coax the boys out. Tony decided to have the others work on getting his boyfriends back to normal and took over as caretaker, he was not calling it mommy, duties. 

That had been the mistake. 

Tony felt a small tug on his pant leg. Sighing he gathered himself before lifting his head and looking down. 

Steve stared up at him with concerned baby blue eyes. 

It was beyond adorable. 

“Mommy, are you okay?” 

He didn’t bother to correct him, Tony had long given up at this point. 

“I’m fine. Now where is Bucky? Not still playing with nerf guns?” He was going to get revenge on Clint for those later. 

Steve shook his head. “He went to wash his hands.” 

As if on cue Bucky came running in, his hands high in the air, still dripping. 

“Mommy! I remembered to wash my hands this time.” 

Tony grabbed a paper towel from the counter and took Bucky gently by the wrists to dry his hands. 

“Good job, squirt. Next time remember to dry them too.” 

Bucky nodded and then before Tony knew what happened, leaned over to kiss Tony on the cheek. 

“Thank you, mommy. I love you.” 

Tony just stared wide eyed before Steve shoved at Bucky. Tony immediately snapped out of it. 

“Hey, what did I say about shoving?” 

Steve looked guilty for a second before he pouted. 

“I want to give mommy a kiss too.” 

Then seemingly making up his mind leaned and gave Tony a kiss on his opposite cheek. 

“Love you!” 

Tony groaned and hid his red face in his hands. Bruce better find a way to reverse this and soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [](www.towaneko.tumblr.com>tumblr</a>)


End file.
